Talk:Website: www.loviantimes.lo/opinion
The saddest thing ever: Labour week one 25%: Labour week two: Half stay, half go to SCP. Story of my life xD Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:53, May 23, 2013 (UTC) But the half glass full would state that we alreayd lost half of our supporters and are leading among all leftist parties and in 4th so ehh not bad :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:56, May 23, 2013 (UTC) :Don't forget you can also say that you seem to be fighting them for third place. The next polls could reveal a lot about opinion. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 22:41, May 23, 2013 (UTC) I would be interesting in seeing an opinion section about how SCP defectors in Congress may have betrayed their (atheist and/or secular) voters. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:16, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Not to fall prey to sterotypes but I am a socialist athiest so i'd guess a few are as well who voted them in. Although he still have a good amount of labour union, oceanic and deeply christian people so i'd say a few would be pissed though. Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:39, May 23, 2013 (UTC) : I have to say right now, I've never met an atheist who wasn't a socialist. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 23:43, May 23, 2013 (UTC) ::: You wouldn't believe how many big CEO's and capitalists are atheists in the United States. -Sunkist- (talk) 23:50, May 23, 2013 (UTC) : Correction: Or communist:P then again a growing trend of self rightous libertarian "Don't need no government, god, or man in my life" is growing. So it hits a few spectrums. I hope not to get into an argument over something so sensitive or touchy, but hope to throw away any preconcieved notions. We feel in a sense no devotion to a "higher being" or ethnicity, yet feel proud in it, or race, or money just each other. I'd I'll look back and take my second take on the polling, we're more optimistic. After all the revolutions and change we just hope in each other. I don't know but after you have each other and a soceity working in progress of each other i don't really feel the need for god. Hope I helped you understand :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:48, May 23, 2013 (UTC) :: Nonsense, no harm meant at all. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 23:52, May 23, 2013 (UTC) :::: No polling this week? Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:35, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :::: :::Such a shame, curious what the public would say of the IGP's return to politics. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 20:36, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Never fear! Polling is here! it's just going to be tomorrow. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 20:47, May 29, 2013 (UTC) *baby voice* But I want them nowwwwwwwwwww. The math side and political side of me loves this! Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:10, May 29, 2013 (UTC) SDU Could you add the Sovereign Democratic Union (SDU) to your poll next time? Thanks in advance. Cadaro (talk) 14:20, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :I can't, unless there's a massive change in congressional seats. The favourite parties (voted by the electorate) are displayed as unique choices, all other parties are in other. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 14:24, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ::But wouldn't it be fair to display all parties, including the new parties, to give them a chance? Cadaro (talk) 14:31, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :::This isn't about giving people a chance. This is a bit of fun and flavour. This is just polling done simply, and besides this is much easier to do continuously and represent in graph form, which I hope to do. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 15:11, May 31, 2013 (UTC) How is it that the CCPL has managed to get exactly the same percentage in each of the three polls? :P Also, nice to see the GP's support is growing; I fathom the Dalia Donia thing might have to do with it. 77topaz (talk) 21:57, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :No idea, maybe they have very solid support? It could be a variance remember, like the SCPs leap and now fall. Only the next poll will tell... Hoffmann KunarianTALK 23:07, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::Idk CCPL keeps at 27% exactly, while SLP and SCP just stay at nine, as I decrease (okay then). The polling is far from stable :P especially the government approval rating jumping 34+ Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:40, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Also when isn't Postive Lovia mentioned? They have as many seats as Labour does (7). Marcus/Michael Villanova 11:06, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Well, they are completely inactive, are they not? 77topaz (talk) 11:14, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::True, i guess that woudl also mean we'd have to allow the CDP and other smaller parties in. Marcus/Michael Villanova 11:18, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Also Labour had a lot more seats and so did the CNP, then the SCP happened. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 11:28, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Can I write a little analysis piece? Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:45, June 9, 2013 (UTC) CCPL Please correct further for sockpuppetry, they were only at 3 at the most before they went up to 11 in a matter of hours. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:22, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :How can you 'correct' it? Who do you decide who the sockpuppets are? next time labour goes from 0 to 3 within a few minutes should I instantly say those votes are invalid because obviously they are sockpuppets. You can't, there is no way to do it. And to assume all 8 other votes are sockpuppets is a bit interesting too, when they voted for CCPL, GP, CNP and Other not only CCPL. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 06:45, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Moderate them towards previous polling results. I'd say 25%, plus reduce CNP and GP a tad. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:24, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :::That defeats the whole idea of the polls. You can adjust it on your own, if you feel CCPL, CNP and GP get sockpuppet votes a lot then, if you decide to use the polls to predict something, adjust them down yourself. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 15:35, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::Not predicting, I observed the jump from 2 or 3 to 11 in a handful of hours personally. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:19, June 29, 2013 (UTC) (See the debate in the pub) i agree. Marcus/Michael Villanova 01:31, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :Please I give the statement above to you too, please suggest how to fix sockpuppeting in an anonymous poll. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 06:45, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't know either. But you must admit it's obviously odd, i'm not even saying to change, or how you could fix it you can't, at least admit that somethings going on. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:50, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :::True, it is interesting that there is always a sudden boost. I admitted that from the beginning. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 15:35, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ::: Well then xD haa Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:52, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Yes Labour in second :D And glad to see the CNP in first, two strong state's rights proponents in first I say that's a mandate! :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:08, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Wouldn't it make more sense for the 10-poll average to go between the party headers and the latest event, considering it has a fixed place on the timeline (unlike the complete average)? 77topaz (talk) 16:25, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Or, would you update it with every new poll to include the last ten polls? 77topaz (talk) 16:26, July 31, 2013 (UTC) I keep a record of these everything so it'll just be the last ten polls. I'll be publishing an opinion graph using the last ten polls when it comes to the state elections. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:59, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Kunarian, didn't you already do a poll with the "new six parties" last month? 77topaz (talk) 21:27, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :Yes but there's been problems and I want to restart polling this week anew. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 22:45, September 7, 2013 (UTC)